Miss You Like Crazy
by magicallittleme
Summary: Songfic, D/H obviously. I mean, it's me. To the song by the Moffats, um, includes online chatting.. I'm really incapable of typing today.


__

I used to call you my girl

I used to call you my friend

During their fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione gained a wary respect for each other after being forced to partner one another in a Defence Against the Dark Arts project. None of them wanted to fail the project, so they formed a truce and went on with their work, only doing things together when they had to. They researched the information on their own and handed in a written project that earned them quite a high mark. 

However, for the oral part of the project, there was no way that they could each do it on their own. After many insults and tricks during the first week, they managed to stay in the same room with the other without doing anything horrible. Their relation got better after each week they worked. By the time the whole thing was over, they were friends.

The year after that, they spent a lot of time with each other, despite the many protests of their friends. They studied together, wrote homework together, did practically everything together. Eventually, they decided to go out, which was already expected by most of the school's population. 

They had a good time together and nobody objected to how their relationship was against the school rivalry or anything. They just made sure that Draco's father never found out, for if he did, he would be sure to split them up, and the results would be disastrous. 

__

I used to call you the love

The love that I never had

Seventh Year

Hermione sat at her laptop, which she had enchanted so it would work at Hogwarts, typing in her online diary. 

**__**

11:00 pm, June 20th, 1997

**__**

Everyone has just been so difficult lately. I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe it's the stress, everything that I've had to do lately. But that couldn't be it. It's never really bothered me before. 

__

Hello. :-)

**__**

What's happening? I didn't type that. The words just appeared on my screen. 

__

To chat, type "!scommon" without the quotes. 

**__**

!scommon Who are you? 

__

Figure it out yourself. scommon is Slytherin Common Room, surely someone as smart as you will know who's doing this. 

**__**

Draco?

__

The one and only. :-)

**__**

What are you doing here? How'd you get in? And since when did you have a computer? 

__

I've had a computer since summer. Father bought it for me to show how stupid Muggles were. I don't think he knows that I'm still using it. And h, I just hacked my way in. It was easy enough. You don't have all that much security, you know. 

**__**

Draco! 

__

What? It's your own fault you didn't put more passwords on it. Then it wouldn't have been so easy to get in. 

**__**

So you can read the stuff I'm writing. In my diary I mean. 

__

Yup. It's coming in very clearly. 

**__**

Grrr. I could kill you. 

__

But you won't. I know you. Besides, too many people will be crying over the loss of my cuteness if you do. LOL. 

**__**

LOL?

__

Laugh Out Loud. 

**__**

Where'd you learn all this internet talk? 

__

Over the summer. I was bored. Father had all these meetings to go to, and Mother was always having some tea party with a bunch of her high society friends. I had nothing to do, so I went in a bunch of these Muggle chat rooms. They had some interesting conversations, the Muggles did. 

****

A few years ago, you would've never done that. Talked to Muggles I mean. 

__

You mean like yourself?

**__**

I'm not a Muggle! I'm a witch!

__

But you're still a Muggle born witch. That makes you a Muggle. 

**__**

I think I'll go and strangle you now. 

__

I'll pass on that one. I think I'll run away now. Bye. 

**__**

Bye. 

The words disappeared from her screen instantly, and Hermione continued her diary entry. 

**__**

I've figured out one of the many reasons I love Draco. He always makes me laugh, even when I'm in the worst mood. He always makes me feel better. 

__

When I think of you

I don't know what to do

When will I see you again?

**__**

11:50 pm, June 21st, 1997

Today went almost normally. Well, as normal as life here can be. Draco and I didn't get much of a chance to talk at lunch since we were sitting at the same table as Ron and Harry and they kept babbling about Quidditch or something equally stupid. Draco scribbled the 11 on a napkin with ketchup, and look meaningfully at me. I guess that means we're supposed to meet at 11:00, just like we did last night. 

Potions went all right. Except that I was paying too much attention to what Harry was saying to notice that Neville put the ingredients in the cauldron in the wrong order. It caused an explosion and melted my cauldron, and then Snape got all mad. He took two hundred points from Gryffindor, but that's perfectly normal for him. I don't know why, but I don't even get angry with that anymore. 

He never came. I waited and waited and he never ever came. So now I'm sitting in front of a stupid machine, crying my eyes out for something that might even not have been. I just feel so alone, and I don't know why at all. I know he wouldn't have done this on purpose. I know that he would've done everything he could to see me. I guess something more important came up. 

This is so depressing. Even writing doesn't make me feel any better, and it usually does. 

On the night of Graduation

Draco and Hermione sat on the top of a hill, silently watching the stars. Their graduation night had just passed, and the ceremony had been boring, just as they had expected.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you," said Hermione finally. "I wish I didn't have to leave. But everyone's worked so hard, getting me this job in France. I just couldn't turn it down."

Draco sighed. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too," said Hermione. "We don't have all that much time left. My train leaves tomorrow morning. 

"I'll come and see you off" said Draco. 

"Promise?" she asked. 

"Promise" he answered. 

"Thanks Draco" she whispered, tired. 

Draco watched as her eyelids fluttered and closed, Hermione falling asleep. He planted a light kiss on her. "I'll miss you" he whispered. 

__

I miss you like crazy

Even more than what words can say

I miss you like crazy

Every minute of every day

Girl, I'm so down when you're love's not around

I miss you

Miss you

Miss you

I miss you like crazy

The next day

Draco ran as fast as he could to Hogsmeade station. He could hear the whistle of the train in the distance. "Damn," he muttered, "I better make it" 

Hermione sat in the train, looking anxiously out the window. "Oh, why isn't he here?" she asked herself. "He promised!"

The train began to move forwards, just as Draco ran into the station. "No!" he cried, and started running after it, but it was too late. She was already gone. 

Hermione sat in the moving vehicle, weeping silently. I'll never see him again, she thought. Why me? 

She pushed open her laptop, ready to write. She had just opened the program when some words appeared on her screen. 

__

Oh god, Herm, I thought I'd missed you. 

**__**

Draco?

__

Of course. I'm so sorry, I got into the station just as the train was leaving, and it wouldn't wait.... and now I'll never see you again. 

**__**

It's not your fault. Don't fret over it. 

__

I'm really really sorry. 

**__**

Don't be. I'm just so nervous about this though. I'm going to a whole new country, and I can't ever speak the language. 

__

You'll learn quickly enough. Just like you learned everything else. It'll be easy for you. 

**__**

Hopefully. 

__

And you'll be rich and famous, and you'll forget all about the friends you had when you were here. Including me. =-(

**__**

Draco, don't be silly. I'll never forget you. 

__

That's a relief. =-)

**__**

But you know what the sad thing is?

__

What?

**__**

I never got to say goodbye. 

__

Maybe it's for the better. 

**__**

What do you mean?

__

Well, if I had been there early enough, then we might've talked and you might've decided to stay behind instead of going to the wonderful job everyone's arranged for you. And even if you did go, you would've missed me even more. 

**__**

Maybe. 

__

Herm?

**__**

Yeah?

__

=-o

**__**

What's that?

__

A kiss. 

**__**

=-o

__

Goodbye Hermione. 

**__**

Bye Draco. I'll miss you. 

__

I'll miss you too. 

Draco closed his computer from where he'd summoned it at the train station. Maybe it really was for the better, just as he said. 

He wiped a tear from his eye. His words were so far fetched that even he didn't believe them. 

__

You're all that I want

You're all that I need

**__**

9:00 pm, September 20th, 2005

It's mid September and I've started a diary again. Online, just the same as last time. I think the last time I wrote in one was 7 years ago, when I was still in Hogwarts. Back with all my friends, Harry, Ron...and Draco. I never forgot him, just like I promised. I couldn't, even if I tried. He's just had too much of an impact on my life. 

Well, the last 7 years of my life have certainly been hectic. Just like Draco had said, I did learn the French language pretty quickly. Along with Spanish, German, Italian, Latin, Polish, and Russian. I guess being smart does have its good points. 

I started off in the job everyone had gotten me, which I hadn't even known what it was when I left, a secretarial position in some high tech French business. I quit that job after a year. It was just so boring, so monotonous. Surely someone of my education could find a better job. 

After that, I just traveled around Europe for a while. I had enough money saved in my account at Gringots. Soon, all those languages I had learned became very useful. A few years later I returned to France looking for another job. Although I had grown up in England, France just seemed more like a home to me now. 

I found a job as a translator in a small English speaking peace keeping society in the French countryside. It was a very secluded business. The job was something I'd always been interested in. It was kind of like being an Auror, chasing after Dark Wizards like Voldemort, only we didn't use any violence. And we helped victims and provided for them after the tragedy they experienced. My job was to translate what they were saying. I never knew there was such corruption in the world. 

All these years, I've only ever gotten one letter from Draco, about two months before. I'll just write it in under here, since I want a copy of it on something that doesn't rip and tear as easily as paper. 

__

Can't you see how I feel?

Can't you see that my pain's so real?

__

Dear Hermione, 

You haven't forgotten me yet, have you? I'd just be heartbroken if you have. I hope this does reach you, even though I have absolutely no clue where you are. My owl's supposed to be one of the best trackers there is. Somehow, I don't quite believe that. The bloke who sold her to me did seem a tad dishonest. 

I wrote you a song. I wish you could hear it, but I don't think it's possible to enchant paper to play music. Oh well. I guess you'll just have to hear it some other time. But you should know when I played it on my flute; it truly reminded me of you. 

Oh, I didn't tell you that yet, did I? I wanted to do something musical, after you left, so I bought a flute. They always had fascinated me. But the strangest thing was when I first played it, my fingers actually seemed to know the notes. Which is quite different from most people, I've heard, they usually don't even make a sound the first time. It just felt so natural. The lady behind the counter looked at me strangely, she couldn't believe it was my first time. Maybe I've just got a gift or something. 

I wish I could see you. I might be able to, soon than you think. But I won't reveal any more of that to you. I want it to be a surprise. You'll like it, don't worry. 

I'm sorry, I want to write more, but it's just too painful. You have no idea how much I miss you. And not being able to see you face to face.... Well, bye then. I hope I'll see you soon. 

Draco. 

**__**

He had just signed it Draco. No sincerely, no love, no anything. Just Draco. I wonder what he means. 

__

When I think of you

I don't know what to do

When will I see you again?

Hermione walked into her office building, the next morning, feeling blue. She started to walk to her office, only to be interrupted by her secretary. 

"Hey Lois" said Hermione, smiling at the girl. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh not at all, miss" answered Lois. "I just wanted to tell you that there's someone waiting for you in your office. A man. He insisted he come in before you got here" 

"Really.." mused Hermione. "Thanks for telling me"

And that's when the music began. A strange haunting tune, chilling her to the bone. It shrilled and dropped, leaving her breathless. She suddenly noticed that it was coming from her office. 

She stood by the door, turning the knob slowly. She pushed the door opened, and saw the silver end of a flute sticking out from her armchair. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who was sitting there. 

Slowly, the flute dropped. Slowly, the chair turned. 

"Hello Hermione" said Draco, resting his hands calmly on his lap, his flute placed on the table. "Fancy meeting you here" 

__

I miss you like crazy

Even more than what words can say

I miss you like crazy

Every minute of every day

Girl, I'm so down when you're love's not around

I miss you

Miss you

Miss you

I miss you like crazy

"Draco!" gasped Hermione. He stood up, and she ran into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. He buried his face in her hair. "God, I missed you" 

She pulled away finally, taking in his every feature, making sure that he was really there, and not just a figment of her imagination. "You're really here, aren't you?" she asked. "I'm not just hallucinating because I missed you so much?"

He laughed, the same laugh that she remembered so clearly. "Of course I am" he replied. "You're not hallucinating"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked again, still confused. 

He took her hand and pulled her out of the office. "Let's get out of here. Go climb a mountain or something. I'll bring my flute, you bring...well you have nothing really important to bring, do you? I'll tell you on the way."

"Climb a mountain?" repeated Hermione, completely shocked. Since when had Draco liked doing anything the Muggle way?

"On a broom of course" replied Draco. He noticed the relieved look on her face. "What, did you think we were actually going to do it by foot? Are you crazy?"

Hermione smiled. Now this was the Draco she knew. 

They flew up to the peak on Draco's broom, which he had brought with him, only stopping for lunch at a small cafe halfway up. He also bought something extra for dinner. 

"What?" he asked, when Hermione looked at him strangely. "We've got a lot to catch up on." 

So now they sat at the edge, dangling their feet over the edge. It wasn't the tallest mountain in the world, and they were glad for that. Hermione wasn't sure that she could take the altitude.

__

I miss you like crazy

Even more than what words can say

I miss you like crazy

Every minute of every day

Girl, I'm so down when you're love's not around

I miss you

Miss you

Miss you

I miss you like crazy

Fallen autumn leaves swirled around them as they watched the golden sunset. They had talked all afternoon, and like Draco said, they did have a lot of catching up to do. Hermione had informed him all about her job, and he had told her what he had been doing the past few years. 

"I've mostly wandered" he had confessed to her earlier that afternoon. "I had enough money, and I just wanted to see the world. Went all over, I did. To every single continent...except for Africa. Can't stand the poverty there" 

And now they sat in silence beneath the darkening sky, waiting for the first stars to come out. 

"Play me the song you wrote, Draco," said Hermione, lying back onto the grass. "You did say I would hear it someday."

"All right," he told her. And he lifted his flute to his face, and blew. 

Instantly, a rich sounding tone emerged from the instrument. His fingers fluttered over the keys, as if he had known them all his life. The sound continued, his breaths barely noticeable. 

The music wove images in Hermione's head, telling her a story. Draco had been right; the song did remind her of herself. But it wasn't just her, it was him too. It told a story of their lives, of their love for one another. It was almost haunting. 

He held the last note for what seemed like forever, then slowly faded it off into the distance. He lowered the flute, almost in a trance like state. 

"That was beautiful" whispered Hermione. It only seemed like the right thing to do. 

"Thanks" he replied, rewarding her with a smile. 

She laid her head on his shoulder, trying to get into a comfortable position. "I'm so glad we're together again" she whispered.

"So'm I, Hermione" he whispered back. "So'm I"

__

I miss you like crazy

Disclaimer: Things don't belong to me

AN: I've got nothing to say. Review? =)


End file.
